The invention pertains to particle detection and analysis, and particularly to light impingement of particles and light scattering by particles. More particularly, the invention pertains to the guiding of light to and from such particles.
Patents and applications related to the present invention may include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,438, issued Jul. 22, 2003, and entitled “Portable Flow Cytometry”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,245, issued Nov. 29, 2005, and entitled “Optical Alignment Detection System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,750, issued Nov. 17, 1998, and entitled “Electrostatically Actuated Mesopump Having a Plurality of Elementary Cells”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/027,134, filed Dec. 30, 2004, and entitled “Optical Detection System with Polarizing Beamsplitter; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,543, filed May 16, 2005, and entitled “Cytometer Analysis Cartridge Optical Configuration”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/908,014, filed Apr. 25, 2005, and entitled “A Flow Control System of a Cartridge”; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is a fluid mechanism for guiding light to a target and containing light scattered by the target.